


Octopus

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for nanoks on LJ, for her prompt of J2, snuggly warm bed and cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Octopus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Jensen was an octopus in a previous life, Jared was sure. Jensen always accused him of being the cuddly one, but whose arms and legs were wrapped around the other person's every morning? Not Jared's and there were no other people in the bed with them.

Of course, Jensen denied it. Vocally and loudly. But to Jared there was nothing better than to wake up every morning in Jensen's tight embrace, warm and safe, and he couldn't help but bask in it for as long as he could. Because when Jensen would wake up, he would realize what he was doing and extract himself with a sarcastic chuckle and threaten Jared to cut his balls off if he ever mentioned it.

But Jared never mentioned it, because there was only one thing better than waking up cuddled up in Jensen's warmth, and that was sharing this sweet, loving secret with the man he loved. Jensen's cuddles were just for Jared, and for Jared alone.


End file.
